doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Rivera
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 (25 años) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Belinda Martínez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Benjamín Rivera (México D.F., 9 de mayo de 1969) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Fry en Futurama, Numero 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh, Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 y Richard Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Tambien ha interpretado a multiples personajes en la franquicia de Power Rangers tales como Zack Taylor en Power Rangers (serie de TV), Cestro en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Carter Grayson en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz y T.J. en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Camus de Acuario. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Milo de Escorpión. thumb|230px thumb|230px|right Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama. Milo.jpg|Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Camus_de_acuario.jpg|Camus de Acuario en algunos capítulos de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. John_Connor_T2.jpeg|El joven John Connor en Terminator 2: El juicio final. Jimbo_Jones2.png|Jimbo Jones en Los Simpsons. Tumblr_m469lzLDy41qftpa5o1_500.jpg|Rufo Klotz en Doug. Asuma_Shinohara1.jpg|Asuma Shinohara de Patlabor. Mighty-morphin-power-rangers-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Blue_Aquitar_Ranger_Power.png|Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. 250px-Tj_profile2.jpg|Theodore Jay "T.J" Johnson en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. 250px-Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz. Principe_diamante.jpg|Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R. Ojo_de_aguilaSMR.jpg|Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S. Mitsui1.jpg|Hisashi Mitsui (2da voz) en Slam Dunk. Titanic-ioan-gruffudd-25723499-1910-832.jpg|Harold Lowe en Titanic. 7j5t9 masao.jpg|Max en Crayon Shin-chan. chris-halliwell-profile.jpg|Christopher "Chris" Halliwell en Hechiceras. Yyimagetristan3.jpg|Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Número_4.jpg|Nº4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. OliverAtomDE.jpg|Oliver Atom en Supercampeones 2002. Ken Ichikoiji.jpg|Ken Ichijouji/Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 Piedmon.jpg|Piedmon en Digimon Adventure. Tve10049-19941006-444.jpg|Joey Tribbiani (1ra voz) en Amigos. 250px-Matt2.jpg|Matt Fielding en Melrose Place. Baileysalinger.jpg|Bailey Salinger en La familia Salinger. Keigo_anteriormente.jpg|Keigo Asano de Bleach. Tobio_Oike.jpg|Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Los.png|Flambo de Hora de aventura. Tetsuo_1.jpg|Tetsuo Shima de Akira. Tuff.jpg|Tuff en Kirby. Richard_2.png|Richard Watterson de El increíble mundo de Gumball. braeburn_1_by_kishmond-d3fcudw.png|Braeburn de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. char_44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Hombrerata.png|Hombre Rata en Kitaro. Filmografía Anime Akira Ishida * Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kappei Yamaguchi * Rhint Celonius (ep. 10) en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Keita Aono en Betterman Nobuyuki Hiyama * Yosaku Eda en Sailor Moon Super S * A.J. en Pokémon Toshio Furukawa * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) * Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S Yasuhiro Takato * Elecmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Pastor Fantasma en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Yuji Ueda * Akitoki Hojo en Inuyasha * Yoshiki Yaegashi en Blue Seed Otros * Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario, Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo), Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos), Soldado del Santuario, Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008-) * Kokatorimon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Ken Ichijouji / Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Andrew Furuhata (2ª voz), Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Tom Misaki, Benji Price (1ª voz), Arthur y voces adicionales en Supercampeones J * Oliver Atom (adulto) en Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Motoku Sousou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros (2003) * Kazunosuke en Samurai Champloo (2006) * Tuff en Kirby * Soldado de la Tribu Lobo en Inuyasha * Ryo Kamihiro (ZenRyo), Compañero de clase de Manta (ep. 1) en Shaman King * Thunderbolt (Raishinshi), Cigüeña en Soul Hunter * Mylus en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Ryoga Hibiki (algunos capítulos), Daitofuji (ep. 98), Joe Le Crep (ep. 101) y Geita Genji (ep. 74) en Ranma ½ (1993-1995) * Sr. Maruyasu, Perseguidor de Yokoshima, Voces adicionales en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Voces adicionales en Doraemon (1999-2005) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto (1998) * Joe Maya en Robots Ninja (1996) * Hombre Rata en Kitaro (1997) * Joker en El Ceniciento (2003) * Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador (2002) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000-2004) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados (2006) * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) * Jeannie en Autopista * Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana (2003-2004) * General del Ejército (ep. 39), Ladrón en Deltora Quest (2007-2008) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers: Nueva generación * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk * Gary Oak (3ª voz), Capitán Aidan (2ª voz), Mandi, Jaco, Sparky, Keith (el del Farfetch'd), Woodrow, Chico 2 (ayudante de Braggo), Anthony (el del Pelipper), Antonio, Réferi del Gimnasio Humilau, Recluta del Equipo Rocket, Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Borrador, Musao Tetsukazu, Monstruo Kabuki, Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z * Takeshi Onimaru en Yaiba * Erts Virny Cocteau en Candidato de la diosa * Salhan en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Kenta, Sein Pam y Capitán Elright en Bakugan * Nicky en Los Caballeros de Kodai * Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero Series animadas * Número 4 "El Güero Torres" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Philip J. Fry en Futurama (Temp. 1 - 4) * Jimbo Jones / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson (Temp. 1 - 15) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1993) (algunos capítulos) * Rufo Klotz en Doug (Nickelodeon) * Wolfgang, Burt, Frankie G., Douglas (prometido de Olga) en ¡Oye Arnold! * George en Mona la vampira * Señor Lioso en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Tweaky (2ª voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Marcus Steven Rover en Heavy Gear * Loco Bob en Los patos astutos * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Castaña, Voces adicionales en Chowder * Kevin (2ª voz) en Ben 10 * Eco Eco, Many (2 caps) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Eco Eco, Eco Eco Supremo, Buzz, Eco Eco Supremo Liberado en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena * Eco Eco, Sander en Ben 10: Omniverse * Webber, Lansky en Generador Rex * Marvin Duplax, Zero en Súper Sergio * Spinner Cortez en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Diablo Enrico y Víctima de Asfixia en Ugly Americans * El Gordo Abbot / Voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt * Michael "Mack" McKenzie en Daria * Voces diversas en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Richard Watterson, Dr. Nalguín en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Voces adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Russell en Grafitos * Jimmy, Auto de Rocko, Hombre en fila, Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Astronauta Barry, Voces adicionales en Un show más * Mentira / Monstruo Cabeza de Excusado / Flaco Ameba (2da Voz) / Tipo del Viejo Oeste #3 / Matthew en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Flambo, Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura * Goomba, Cody Martin, Hikaru Suru, Voces adicionales en MAD * Braeburn, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Mr. Zippy, Donut Joe en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Sr. Harrison, Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Benjirou Kimora en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * El primo Bailey en Krypto, el Superperro * Scooby-Doo (Temporadas 2ª y 3ª) en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo * Voces Adicionales en She-ra * Floyd Minton en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Rick (Jason Alexander) en El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014) * Ben (2da voz), Voces Adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos * Voces adicionales - Negas Películas animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Número 4 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. Amir Williams *Michael Jordan McKenzie en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? *Michael Jordan McKenzie en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Otros * Voces Adicionales en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) * Hermano de Eddy en Todos contra los Ed's * Chester en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Rubén en José, el rey de los sueños * Ty Parcey/Hombre Lobo en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza * Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones * Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla * Duende en La víspera de Navidad * Cangrejo en Mamá ¡soy un pez! Películas de anime * Fiore en Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa * Skyler en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película: Pirámide de la Luz * Vega (promocionales) en Street Fighter II: La Película * Tetsuo Chima en Akira * Camus de Acuario (Daisuke Namikawa) (2014) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario Películas John Cho *John en American Pie: La boda (2003) *Han en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) *John en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) John Cusack *Richard Nixon en The Butler (2013) (Version Diamond) *Bryce en Se busca novio (1984) (Redoblaje) Scott Wolf *Adam en Go: Viviendo sin límites (1999) *Billy Lee en Doble dragón (1994) Otros * Ificles (Liam Garrigan) en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) * Assface23 (Eric Goins) en Comando en apuros (2014) * Harry (Andrew Stewart-Jones) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) * B-Boy (Cjaiilon Andrade) en El camino de vuelta (2013) * Anunciador estatal (Thomas Hoffman) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Phil (Rob Huebel) en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Hombre en fiesta y Policía de transito en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Voces adicionales en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) * Voces adicionales en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) * Iron Lion (Telly Liu) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Brendan (Ludacris) en Año nuevo (2011) * Peter Sullivan (Zachary Quinto) en El precio de la codicia (2011) * Wendell (Amir Talai) en Best Player (2011) * 14K (Robin Shou) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Miguel Sánchez (Michael Esparza) en Born to Race (2011) * Inspector Huang Hao Long (Bo Huang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Green (Jesse Wheeler) en Más allá del cielo (2010) * Jai (Kunal Sharma) en Mi familia (2010) * Duke (Brandon T. Jackson) en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces Adicionales y Ambientes en Avatar (2009) * Rham Jas (Dileep Rao) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) * Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena (2009) * Gibbs (Edwin Perez) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Trey Liko (Jack Gordon) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * William Reeds (Tony Curran) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Gran Gus (Keith Loneker) en Jugando sucio (2008) * Sr. Cao (Shing-Cheung Lee) en CJ7 * Matthew Van Der Wyk (Jonah Hill) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Goi (Sung Kang) en Asesino solitario (2007) * Seaweed (Elijah Kelley) en Hairspray (2007) * Director Andy (Adam Goldberg) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Det. Norman Reilly (Norman Reedus) en Gángster americano (2007) * Voces adicionales en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) * Wing (Ken Leung) y Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) * Matthew (Nick Swardson) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Amit Sayid (Kal Penn) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Lewis Romero (Texas Battle) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Sean (Chris Jamba) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) * Danny (Javon Frazer) en Azul extremo (2005) * Smiley (Ja Rule) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (Doblaje original) * Policía (Jason Diablo) en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) * Anton (Reggie Lee) en Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) * Reportero #1, Policía y Vendedor de ropa en El castigador (2004) * Empleado en La terminal (2004) * Wonsuk (Masi Oka) en Mi novia Polly (2004) * Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Harland (Tommy Davidson) en Un mono de película (2003) * Cap.Alexander Sandie (Jeremy London) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Cajero en supermercado (Jon Foster) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Gideon (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * El cartero futbolista en Todo por las patadas (2003) * Joe Byrne (Orlando Bloom) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Lazy Boy (Mos Def) en Showtime (2002) * Jerry Robinson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El crucero de las locas (2002) * Papá Doc (Anthony Mackie) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Billy Nolan (Jesse Cadotte) en Carrie (2002) * Deepak Mehta (Rishi Mehta) en Lección de honor (2002) * Ivory (Chuck Deezy) en How High (2001) * Pete (Jed Rhein) en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Duane Cody (Seth Green) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Garry Curtis Gordon (Landy Cannon) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Willie Gutierrez (Joaquin Phoenix) en La traición (2000) * Derrick Webb (James Marsden) en Rumores (2000) * Manolo Sanchez (Jacob Vargas) en Traffic (2000) * Wesley (Chris Rock) en La enfermera Betty (2000) * Freb (James Duval) en 60 segundos (2000) * Orfeo (Adrian Lester) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Hunter / Steve (Jason Biggs) en Chicos y chicas (2000) * Trey Tobelseted (Justin Chambers) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Tommy Webber/Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * El chico Invisible (Kel Mitchell) en Hombres misteriosos (1999) * T.J. Hicks (Eddie Griffin) en Gigoló por accidente (1999) * Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Danny (Eric Johnson) en El tren atómico (1999) * Voz adicional en Niño invisible (1999) * Bill (David Ramsey) en Tango para tres (1999) * Benny (Saverio Guerra) en De ladrón a policía (1999) * Jimmie Lee Jackson (Zach Rogers) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Paul (Emmett James) en El cazador (1998) * Jimmy Leach (Cory Pendergast) en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Voces adicionales en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Tucker (Anthony Guidera) en Armageddon (1998) * Jesus (Vincent Laresca) en Music from Another Room (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1998) (2da versión) * Kenny Tyler (Marlon Wayans) en El sexto hombre (1997) * Bruce "Ninja" (Freddy Rodríguez) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Fog (Lee Evans) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Harold Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) en Titanic (1997) * John Phillips (Wiley Wiggins) en Muchachos (1996) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Julio Martínez (Marco Hernández) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) * Lonnie Schlichting (Glenn Fitzgerald) en Tentados por el desastre (1996) * Eric (Richard Coca) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) * Bradshaw (Michael Sheen) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) * Tommy (Michael Vartan) en Reinas o reyes (1995) * Brett (Frank Whaley) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Padre Banks (Tommy Redmond Hicks) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Ahchoo (Dave Chappelle) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (Redoblaje) *Ramón 'Moncho' Sabella (Richard Ian Cox) en ¡Viven! (1993) * Chris Calder (Corey Haim) en Una de las chicas (1993) * Conroy (Rob Cox) en Nada es para siempre (1992) * John Connor (Edward Furlong) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Joey Trotta (Wil Wheaton) en Soldados de juguete (1991) * Policía joven (Joshua Cox) en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) * Freddy Krueger (joven) (Tobe Sexton) / Chico en TV (Johnny Depp) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Jules Sylvester) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Todd Marvin (Don Franklin) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Grady (Wesley Mann) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (Redoblaje) * Oficial Dodd (Richard Lineback) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) * Mickey (Billy Drago) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Cadete Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía (1984) (Redoblaje) * Spearchucker Jones (Timothy Brown) en H*M*M*C (1984) * Louis Tully (Rick Moranis) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje) * Capitan Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Voces adicionales en New York, New York (1977) Series de TV Selwyn Ward *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida (1999) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio (1998) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) Sean Cw Johnson *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) Brandon Call ' *Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía *John Thomas "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso 'Ethan Zohn * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: All Stars (2004) * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: Africa (2001) Otros * Hombre apuesto (Aaron Schwartz) en Los originales (2013- presente) * Owen Walsh (Owen Benjamin) en El bar de los Sullivan (2012- presente) * Cameron (Ben Yannette) / Max Harding (Brian J. Smith) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2011) * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Walter Jones) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión original) (1993) * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) * Voces varias en Los expedientes secretos X * Kanoi Watanabe (Joven) y Kiya Watanabe (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja (2003) * Lester Patel (Vik Sahay) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Eyescar (Mark Williams) en Power Rangers: Samurai (2012) * Anthony (Mpho Koaho) en Falling Skies * Julius Grant (RonReaco Lee) en Good Guys: Detectives por error * Lost ** Horace Goodspeed (Doug Hutchison) (2007-2009) ** Sanjay (Anosh Yaqoob) (1ª temporada, ep. 22) ** Viejo monje (Andrew Trask) (3ª temporada, ep. 66) ** Derek (Ane Tranetzki) (5ª temporada, ep. 90) * TJ (Nicholas Gonzalez) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Matthew "Matt" Fielding (Doug Savant) en Melrose Place * Bailey Salinger (Scott Wolf) en La familia Salinger * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm * Chau Presley (John Cho) en Off Centre * Joey Tribbiani (Matt LeBlanc) en Amigos (1ra voz) * Marco (Boris Cabrera) en Animorphs * Jake ("El Relato de la Policía Telefónica"), David Li ("El Relato de las Galletas de la Mala Fortuna"), Jake ("El Relato de las Langostas Lunares"), Scott ("El Relato del Último Baile") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Vince en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Chris Perry Halliwell en Hechiceras (2004) * Kevin Girardi (Jason Ritter) en Joan de Arcadia (2003) * Vinnie en No Culpes al Koala * Zane en Escalofríos (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt}) (Un cap.) en Drake & Josh * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Jack Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) * "Loco" Steve (1ra aparición) (Jerry Trainor) en Drake & Josh (2004) * Jed Hildebrand en survivor: Thailand * Ricky Murdoc (Ian Somerhalder) en CSI: Miami (2003) * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Bernardo (Jean-Marc Plumard) en Academia de Modelos * Voces diversas en Tiempos inolvidables * Manny Lopez en Mellizas y rivales * Skills Taylor en One Tree Hill * Voces diversas en Kyle XY * Christopher Halliwell (Drew Fuller) y Doug (Allen Cutler) (temporada 1 ep. 11) (1999) en Hechiceras * Voces adicionales - La niñera * Voces diversas - Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Tartus (Robert Crooks) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001) * Dr. Matthew Cooper (Michael Vartan) en Círculo de fuego (2012) Telenovelas Brasileñas Sergio Menezes * Rufino en Puerto de los Milagros * Bruno en Celebridad * Fulgencio en Niña moza Otros * Tony (Daniel Avila) en El profeta * Romeo (Paulo Zulu) en Lazos de familia * Ulises (Domingos Meira) en Páginas de la vida * Indio Areski (Diogo Oliveira) en La esclava Isaura * Caetano (Paulo Coronato) en Mujeres apasionadas * Marquitos (Daniel de Oliveira) en Corazones Rebeldes * Thomas Jefferson (Mario Frias) en Señora del destino * Duda (Guilherme Gorski) en Dos caras * Tadeo (Alexandre Slaviero) en Acuarela del Amor * Andre/Jayme (Mateus Solano) en Paraíso tropical Videojuegos *Saúl, voces adicionales en Fable III *Presentador en Kinect Adventures Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics *Andrew Forester en Hell's Kitchen Dirección de doblaje *La maldición de Chucky (2da. versión) (Debut como director) *El camino de vuelta (Versión Diamond Films) *La leyenda de Hércules (Versión Diamond Films) Cortos animados *Cartoon Network: Cartoons In Blocks - Richard Wathersoon Trivia *Benjamín Rivera ha dado voz a dos personajes del reconocido seiyü Toshio Furukawa, ellos son: Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S y Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje